Bubbly Kisses
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot. Danger Mouse and Penfold share a bath, many cuddles and quite a few kisses too. Shameless fluff. Slash. Dangerfold. Danger Mouse x Penfold. Might be OOC. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Due to the heartbreaking cliffhanger in**_ _Mouse Fall_ _ **, I felt it necessary to write some Dangerfold fluff (they've been a bit neglected lately), and since the idea of kisses and cuddles in the bath wouldn't leave me alone, this happened.**_

 _ **As this is a Dangerfold story, this contains a romantic relationship between Danger Mouse and Penfold, which makes it a slash-fic. They might be a bit OOC.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me so I will use DMEP.)**_

DMEP

 _All is peaceful in London, and it's thanks to the valiant efforts of the world's greatest secret agent, Danger Mouse, his assistant Penfold and the team of the Danger Agency. What is happening today in their headquarters, the building cleverly disguised as a pillar-box?_

DMEP

Danger Mouse was sitting in a nice, warm bubble bath, his iPatch still in its usual position over his left eye for personal reasons. He was humming to himself, slightly off-key, as he ran the soap along his right arm.

The bathroom door opened and someone stepped in, the door sealing shut behind them.

Danger Mouse would normally leap into action at that sound, but there was a comforting feeling he was sensing from the other in the room.

"Need some help with washing your back?"

Danger Mouse turned to regard his present company; his assistant, best friend and, above all, his beloved boyfriend. A smile formed on his features. "While I can get it myself, Penfold, I would appreciate it." He handed him a loofah.

Penfold accepted it, seeing it was soaped up. "Right then, I'll need you to shift a bit closer to the edge or I won't be able to reach without nearly falling in."

"Well, why not join me instead? The water's a fine temperature and I always appreciate your company."

"You sure?"

"When it comes to this..." He turned fully to face the hamster, rising onto his knees and shifting to the edge. He lifted a wet paw out of the water and cupped Penfold's cheek with it. "I am always sure." He leaned in and pressed a tender peck to Penfold's nose and heard him elicit a quiet chuckle. He leaned in again, his lips making contact with those of the hamster he loved, feeling his kiss reciprocated immediately. Before his eye drifted shut, he saw Penfold had squeezed his closed, knowing their feelings were filling him. He pressed in a little harder.

After a minute, the kiss ended and Penfold stood there dazed, breathless and rose-red. "C-Crumbs..." he murmured, a giddy smile on his face.

"So, shall I be having the pleasure of sharing this tub with you?"

Penfold nodded silently, the same expression still stuck on his face. He shed his clothing and stood by the tub. If visuals were available, we'd only be seeing from above his navel and upwards.

Danger Mouse lifted him up, shifted backwards so he was sitting, then placed Penfold on his lap.

"I'm meant to be washing your back, aren't I?"

He chuckled and caressed Penfold's cheek with his paw. "In a minute, darling." He leaned in for another kiss that Penfold readily responded to. He lifted his paw from Penfold's cheek, moving it to lightly stroke his back instead. He heard the hamster whimper into the kiss and mentally chuckled at how he'd evoked such a reaction.

Penfold's paws were resting on Danger Mouse's bare chest, he could feel his heartbeat under the damp fur.

Danger Mouse pulled back from the kiss. "I have to admit I am feeling rather affectionate this evening."

Penfold blushed. "Still just snogging though, right?"

"As well as cuddles."

"DM...can you kiss me again?"

"I see I am not the only one feeling affectionate. We're equal, Penfold, you can take the initiative when you'd like to."

He nodded and leaned up before swooping in and bringing their lips together once more.

Danger Mouse resumed stroking Penfold's upper-back with loving caresses, a quiet moan sounding in the back of his throat. When the kiss broke, he murmured "Penfold..." before pulling him against his torso. "I do love you so."

"I love you too, DM," he sighed blissfully, returning the hug.

DMEP

Penfold was running the soaped-up loofah up and down Danger Mouse's back, feeling him shiver. "Water getting too cold for you?"

"It's fine, Penfold. That just feels very pleasant."

Penfold smiled. He'd scrubbed the surface, he just had to rinse it off. "Turn on the hose and pass it here, please?"

Danger Mouse did as requested. "It's on the correct spray setting."

Penfold nodded before aiming the head of the spray hose and squeezing the trigger.

"Ahh, that's so good..."

Penfold chuckled to himself at those words. "As good as a massage?"

"Maybe better. I don't know if anything can top that in how good it feels."

"Is that a challenge?" Once he'd finished rinsing the soap off his friend's back and out of the fur covering it, he released the trigger and rose to his knees, shifting forwards and placing the hose in his boyfriend's waiting paw. "Challenge accepted..." he whispered before pressing his lips to the middle of Danger Mouse's upper-back. He continued to pepper the area with gentle pecks, satisfied with the shiver he felt running through his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Danger Mouse's torso and felt a paw rest over both.

Danger Mouse had his eye shut and he was sighing in pleasure. "Ahh, Penfold, that feels much better than the spray...much better..."

"I thought it might," he murmured against Danger Mouse's back. He gave him one last peck before resting his cheek on the same spot. "You smell nice, DM."

"That's just the soap."

"No, you always smell nice."

He rose onto his knees, giving Penfold a sign to loosen the embrace, then he spun around to face him. "Come here, my love." He picked him up and once again, when sitting, positioned him on his lap. He brought his lips to Penfold's ear. "I love you, my darling Penfold, so very much. I _adore_ you," he whispered tenderly.

It was Penfold's turn to shiver. "Oh, DM..."

He pulled back, gazing into his eyes.

In the same instant, they leaned in and once more brought their lips together.

DMEP

They soon emerged fully-clothed from the bathroom, Danger Mouse carrying Penfold. "Bedroom?"

Penfold nodded. "Bedroom. It's better to cuddle with you there."

He nuzzled his cheek with his own before bringing their noses together. "Then, the bedroom it is." He didn't set Penfold down, simply opting to continue carrying him. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel, waited for the door to open, then stepped through the space into the bedroom. He set Penfold on the bed before pulling up the covers and climbing under them.

Penfold scrambled under the covers and immediately snuggled against Danger Mouse. "Mm, DM, the bath was nice but this is definitely a much more comfortable place to cuddle."

Danger Mouse chuckled as he brought his nose to Penfold's. "I have to agree with that." He pulled back slightly. "One more quick snog before we go to sleep?"

Penfold nodded happily.

"Peck, nudge or are you feeling a little bolder?"

Penfold thought about it. Considering the evening they'd had, it felt like ending with the first two wouldn't be enough. "We can try being a little bolder."

"If it makes you feel anxious, tap me and I'll know to ease up."

"Erm, how do we do it?"

"Follow my lead."

"What if I get it wrong?"

Danger Mouse nuzzled him. "None of your kisses have felt wrong to me." He pulled back. "We'll take it slow and I'll show you what to do."

He nodded. "Alright."

"Remember, if it becomes too much for you, tap me and I'll stop."

"One tap means _slow down_ , two means _stop_."

"Good thinking, Penfold. Now then, are you ready?"

"With you, DM, always."

"Open your mouth just a little, it works easier like that."

"Like this?" He parted his lips slightly as if he was about to let out a quiet gasp.

"Yes. You'll have to breathe through your nose." He leaned in close, just an inch apart from the junction. He waited a few more seconds so Penfold had a chance to change his mind. Encouraged by the trust in Penfold's eyes and the calm breaths, he parted his lips slightly, tilted his head a bit and closed the gap.

Penfold was amazed at the sensations and passion in the kiss as he felt something he never had before. He remembered Danger Mouse's earlier instructions to follow his lead.

Danger Mouse smiled mentally, proud that Penfold had already caught on to what was to be done. They'd been together for almost a year, it was the first time their kisses had been so passionately engaging and even more intimate. He was glad that Penfold felt comfortable; he had decided to leave the advances in their intimacy levels to the hamster so as not to cause him anxiety and distress.

They parted and panted, gazing into each other's eyes. Penfold noted Danger Mouse's eye was shining and his cheeks were a light pink. He supposed he looked the same, if not a little darker in the cheeks. "Did I do well?"

"So well I would've thought you'd done that before. It wasn't too much for you, was it?"

"At first I thought it might be, but you're always so gentle with me that it felt amazing instead of scary."

"I'm glad."

"One more quick peck and then we can sleep?"

"One more quick peck is alright by me."

Penfold smiled. He felt Danger Mouse's lips on his as he felt his spectacles finally being slid off.

Danger Mouse placed them where he usually kept them, then held Penfold close. "Main light, off. Nightlight, on." The room went dark, save for a small light shining near the bed. "Night, Penfold."

"Night, DM." He yawned and snuggled his head into the crook of the mouse's neck. "Love you."

"I love you too, Penfold. Now and forever."

"Mm." He allowed his eyes to close. "You too..."

DMEP

 _As Danger Mouse joins Penfold in slumber, we bring our story to a close. Well, that probably gave all of you cavities, I suggest you visit the dentist after reading this. With the shift in their relationship, what will come next? Well, maybe you'll find out in the next adventure of..._ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _!_

DMEP

 **After-notes:** _ **I couldn't go into detail about the deeper kiss, my self-censor forbade it. It's not that I can't describe it, it's just a bit mature is all. They weren't being sexual in the bath, they were being sensual.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to leave a review, but if you do want to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
